Monster in Seattle
by AtmaRagnarok
Summary: This is a mix with iCarly characters and supernatural mythologies. It's a seddie fic as well. Recent deaths in Seattle brings a man from Freddie's past that he much rather forget. All the while trying to hide this from Carly and Sam, especially Sam.
1. Chapter I

AN: Just as a head up I'm revamping the beginning since I just recognized some parts are off, like way off. Anyways enjoy the actual 1st chapter!

Chapter I: Storm's abrewing

Sam POV:

"Hey Carls. Watcha up to?" I said as I came through the door.

"Hi Sam! Nothing much just watching the news. Did you hear about what happened at"

"Yeah don't care." I interrupted as I plopped to down on the couch. "By the way where's Fredlump? I haven't seen him since school ended." I asked.

"He said that he had to stay home today and work on his physics project." Carly replied. She turned her head and gave Sam a smirk.

_Ugh great, she has that annoying smirk on her face again._

"So why do you want to know where Freddie is huh huh?" Carly questioned as she wiggled her eyebrows while poking Sam stomach.

"Jeez Carly. Just asking and quit making a big deal about it." I shot back, maybe a little to fast.

"Awee. You actually care about him!" Carly squealed.

"Shut it Shay." I said while giving her a death glare.

"Fine… So there's a new episode of Girly Cow on!" she mumbled.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I said.

(Time Separator)

Freddie POV:

"You don't have to worry about me mom I'll be fine by myself." I grumbled as my mom kept checking the house before she goes to her trip.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to check that everything's in place Freddiebear." My mom stated still checking to see if the first-aid kit was fully stocked.

"I'll be back in one week ok? I left you money that I put on inside the cookie jar. Don't buy any junk food and most importantly, no girls!" she bellowed.

"Yes mom, now you should go before your late. You wouldn't want to keep them waiting right?" I said.

"Ok then. Remember mommy loves you." And with that she gives me a kiss on the cheek and left the apartment.

Finally she was gone. As much as I love her sometimes she just drives me crazy with all the tick baths and ear cleanings. I must admit the frequency had lowered over the years but that didn't stop her from doing it.

I went to my couch and turned on the television.

"_There have been six people found dead at the old warehouse by the pier. Officials from the Seattle Police Department stated that the bodies were found to have several deep wounds but no other information was given at the time. It is unknown who"_

Ring….Ring…Ring..

I went to the counter to pick up the phone.

"Hey Freddie, it's me." said the mysterious voice.

"Why are you calling me?" I said.

"You heard about those deaths at the warehouse today?"

"Just saw it why?"

"Seems like we have we have a case on our hands and it so happens that I'm in town."

"Wait what? No no no!" I said.

"I'll be there to pick you up. Remember to bring your knife."

"Wait! How does animal attacks relate to anything!"

"Just trust me man, besides you owe me one.."

"I..I…..Damn it. I'll be outside waiting."

_Where's that stupid knife anyways?_

(Time Separator)

_God, why is this happening again? You would think that Seattle would be a peaceful place… But nooo! There has to be some monsters here too! _

"I know that look on your face. Stop bitching about it." he says.

I just huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, we go to the warehouse and check out area. We find some clues and we're one step closer to ganking it."

"Yeah nothings as simple as digging a grave in the middle of the night! Or chopping off heads off!" I replied.

"Hey don't put this all on me. You just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." he pointed out. "Besides you have a real knack at this. "

"I rather not do this, but your right we do have to find out whats happening."

"Hopefully we can find some clues there, we don't need any more people dying on us."

"I hope so."


	2. Chapter II

AN: So thanks to SilverV1 for inspiring me to continue writing this. I know it's just one review, but hey I'll take what I can get. By the way I hopefully will be able to update daily but it would probably in small chunks so yeah. Anyways in this story seddie arc never happened. But everything before iOMG did. I chose this because it just wouldn't fit with the Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Oh and this is another reedit.

\

Chapter II: Slight Concerns

Sams POV:

"Six people found dead at the pier Sam! This happen here. This news is starting to freak me out. It's like what happened a year ago." Said Carly

"Ehh don't worry Carls I got your back if anything. Anyways you think I can sleepover tonight?" I asked.

"Of course! And guess what were having for dinner tonight!" said Carly.

"Something good?"

"Spaghetti tacos! Oh we should invite Freddie! I got to go get Spencer can you go see if Freddie can come?" she asked with those puppy dog eyes.

"Why!" I shouted out.

Carls gives me a pointed look and then looks at the spray bottle on the counter.

"Fine.. I'll go get the nub." I said.

I get to Freddie's apartment and try to open the door.

_Great. Hmm. Oh guess I'll go through the fire escape. Maybe even scare the nerd._

I made my way towards the fire escape. I grabbed my hairpin and opened the lock only to see his room dark.

_Oh maybe he's sleeping. Heh I know what to do. _She creeped quietly towards his bed only to find nothing. _Where is he?_

I made my way towards to light switch. I turn around and see his closet opened.

_Hmm curious. He usually keeps it clean most of the time. _

As I searched his closet I a little black note book in the corner in a wooden box.

_Is this his diary? Lets see what little secrets Freddiebear keeps._

As I skimmed through Freddie's diary I couldn't find anything to embarrass him but then I finally see something that's interesting.

July 7th 2011

I finally made it to Kansas to visit my cousins. It's good to get out of the city once in awhile. It's been a awhile since I've been here. Last time I came was for my great grandmas funeral. Best part of it though is that cousin Cid is going to take me out for a 'hell of a time' as he says….

_Ugh boring... Might as well take this it with me. Time for Spaghetti Tacos!_

(Time Separator)

Freddies POV:

"So. What do think did this is?" I asked.

"Well from what I heard it's definitely something physical like. So no ghost I think but we won't know until we get there. By the way you bring your EMF detector with you just in case?" he asked.

"Yeah I did. I even got my knife." I replied.

"Good good. Ah were almost there. So, how's everything?"

"Ahh. Good until this happened."

"How bout a girlfriend?" Nate asked.

I just put my head down. Nate starts to chuckle.

"Don't got the balls to ask her yet?"

"What? Who you talking about?"

"Oh come on! That blonde chick you always talked about. I'm sure that if you can kill a ghost you can ask a girl out."

"Shut up Nate. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Fine but this isn't over buddy. Were here."

Getting out of the 1973 Chevy truck we made our way towards the pier. We see some cops outside.

"Freddie take this badge. And remember, act confident!"

"But isn't this illegal?"

"You asked the same thing last time. Just go with the flow." He snapped.

We made our way towards the caution tape only to be stopped by an officer.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave this premise. We have a crime scene in our hands." stated the officer.

"Officer Hughes is it? Yeah were with C.I.A. I'm agent Lee and this is my partner agent Kriss" Nate replied. We both flash him our badges.

"Hmm isn't he a bit to young to be C.I.A."

"He's a new intern and headquarters directed me here. I would like to finish this investigation as soon as possible and your not making it any easier Officer." Said Nate.

"Fine. If you would follow me."

I look around the area and find several blood splattering all over the place. As we made it in the warehouse I see several bodies outlines on the floor. Each outline with a pool of dried blood. I look at Nate's face and see a hardened expression plastered on his face.

"So what's the status of this investigation Officer Hughes." Nate asked.

"Well we found these six bodies at 11:27AM today, but the boys in forensics predict that the corpses were probably killed off two to three days ago."

"Any abnormal markings or injuries found?" I asked.

"Well besides multiple broken bones and deep cuts wounds the only weird thing is that all these guys had some weapons on them. Some shotguns, handguns and multiple knifes. And the crazy thing is that these guys were using it but none of them have any injuries from these weapons." stated Officer Hughes.

_Isn't that what hunters usually carry on them?_

"Thanks for the report. Mind if we check out the crime scene for a bit." Nate asked

"Sure go ahead."

I take out my EMF detector. There wasn't anything registering on the device.

"Hey Nate. I see no EMF here so I guess we can rule out ghost." I said.

"I see. Well keep looking around. There has to be some clues."

_There's something going on that Nate isn't telling me._

"Hey Nate is there a."

"Don't worry about it Freddie. Just do the job and we'll finish this hunt quickly." He said as he walked towards the back end of the warehouse.

"Nate it's just I think there something your not telling me."

"Like I said just do the job!" he stated with a cold look.

"Fine. Hmm?" _What's that smell?_ "Hey Nate. You smell something funny?"

Nate makes his way towards the window sill. He flick off a yellow dust off it.

"Yeah this situation just is much worse than I thought. Come on Freddie were heading down to the forensics lab."

"What do you mean 'worse than I thought'? Do you know what did this?" I questioned.

"I'll fill you in on the car ride later." he says.


	3. Chapter III

AN: Guess what kind of monster in Seattle? Nah but anyways I'm at a point where I decide what direction I want to take this story. I would like to keep it serious with some witty humor. Anyways enjoy this new chapter. Chapter three should be up by tomorrow. And if it's possible I would like some good constructive criticism on my writing if possible. Oh and don't worry about the seddie it will come soon. I'm actually contemplating changing the rating to Mature but we'll see. Okay gotta stop rambling enjoy!

Chapter III: Dire Circumstances

Carly POV:

As I walked towards the studios I was thinking about Freddie and Sam_. I'm getting tired of all these denial games going on between them. Would it kill them to be nice to each other. The amount of flirting they do is getting out of hand. If something doesn't happen I might just have to lock those two in a room soon._ I made my inside the studio only to find no one there.

"SPENCER! Where are you? We have start making the tacos!" I yelled.

"CARLY! A little helped here?" I heard Spencer shout.

I looked around the room three times. I couldn't find him.

"Spencer I don't know where you are?" I said.

"I'm stuck in a vent by the car!" he pleaded.

"The vent?" I made my way to our beloved car to find Spencer stuck in a vent at the top of the ceiling.

"Spencer? Why are you in a vent?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Can you get me out of here first? I've been stuck here since 11! And I'm hungry!" Spencer yelled.

"Okay then. I'll go get the buttersock." I said. _At least we're putting some use to Sam's buttersock._

I skipped out of the room to go find Sam. As I made my way towards the living room I heard my brother shout something. _Oh well I'm sure it can wait._

General POV:

"CARLY? Can you scratch my butt? It's really itchy!" A silence was heard when Spencer yelled that out.

"Well I guess it's just you and me my mousey friend." Spencer said to the small mice. The mice looked up to his face and turn around and crawled away.

"Wait no! Now what am I suppose to do now… 97 bottles of beer on the wall! 97 bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall!

Freddies POV:

As we get in the car I gave Nate my 'what the hell's happening look'. He just starts the engine of the car and starts to drive off. It was an uncomfortable of silence for a few moments.

"A good friend of mine came here to investigate recent paranormal activities. He called me up to ask if I was nearby but I was in Las Vegas working a case. It's been two weeks since and he hasn't picked up my calls." Nate makes his way out of the harbor.

"Okay wait. Are you telling me that the six guys who died was a hunters like you!"

"Who knows, but it's something much worse than what you've seen."

"What's worse than a shapeshifter!"

"Fred calm down. I know what were up against. Just keep a level head okay." Nate calmly stated.

"What are we up against?" I asked

"You'll know soon enough. I won't take to long in the morgue. Just stay in the car for now."

Shortly after our conversation we made it to the police station. I was getting worried. This seem much more serious, like it had 'personal' written all over. The way Nate was acting was way to cautious even for him. Yellow dust? Bad smell? And the fact that it was probably hunters who died. This is getting bad. I should check up on the girls, _especially Sam…._


	4. Chapter IV

AN: Okay so yeah I've read the reviews and yes I'll be giving a description of Nate in the next chapter in Carly's pov. Other than that not much to say as of now so without further ado chapter four.

Chapter IV: Awkward Views I

Sam's POV

"Spencer. Why are you in the vent again?" Carly asked.

"Well you see I was hanging up my art work in the studio and then I started hearing something. And long story short, I got stuck in the vent. Now can you pull me out of here!" said Spencer.

"Okay don't get your panties in a bunch." I said. After sliding some butter on the vent I grab his legs and plucked him right out of there.

"Oh yes freedom!" Spencer yelled while scratching his butt.

"Good and since your hungry we can start making those spaghetti tacos!" Carly exclaimed.

"Oh good! I'll get started on it!" Spencer said running out of the room.

"So?" Carly asked.

"So?"

"How was the trip to Freddie's?" Carly asked with that annoying high pitched voice.

"Eh. He wasn't there."

"Someone seems disappointed." Said Carly with a devious grin on her face.

"Whatever Shay. (Music(I'm Nerdy and I Know It)Music) Oh well speak of the nerd! He's calling me." I announced. I picked up my pear phone.

"Hey Freddifer, where you at now? We're having tacos tonight."

"Oh cool ahh, well I'm with…. A friend!" _A friend. What the hell is he doing with this friend?_

"A friend?" I said. "Tell Freddie to bring his friend over!" Carly stated.

"Ahh I don't think it's a good"

"Ehh just hurry up. Mama don't wait for no one especially for food."

"Okay. But umm.. Everything's alright over there right?"

"Yeah yeah. _What's up with him? _Just get your butt up here already."

"Okay. Bye Sam…"

"Cya." I put my phone back in my pocket.

"So Freddie was out with a friend huh?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." I huffed out.

"Seems like someone is little jealous as well." Carly said. _Maybe a little.._

"Oh come one nothing going on between me and Freddie!" I argued.

"Really Sam? You know what admit it, you care for him. Or at least I know you look at his butt

."

"I don't!" I shouted

"Shhhh lying spoils your appetite! Lets go make some tacos! I'm sure that Freddie's 'friend' would like that." Carly said as she skipped off towards the kitchen.

/

Nate's POV

"Would it be possible to see all six bodies doctor?" I asked.

"Ah sure though I don't see the point in it, but help yourself to it. I'm going to get some dinner, It's not everyday we get mutilated bodies." The coroner proceeds to open all six drawers. Each drawer he pulls out I see bodies that were brutally beaten with multiple stab wounds all over.

"Anyways I'm gonna go grab some dinner now."

"Yeah right." _Why are all coroners weird._

I look around at the six bodies laid before me. Upon closer inspection each body had slits each placed at the same area. One slit on both the wrist and ankles. The final piece was the two slits located underneath the left eye. _Wait where is?_

"You son of a bitch! Where the hell are you now then?" I said with a smirk on my face.

/

Freddie's POV

"Okay. Bye Sam…."

I just can't get Sam. I mean yeah I've been thinking about her ever since that kiss, but she just so Sammish. I mean sometimes when we're alone together she's like my best friend but in front of everyone else she just completely blocks me out. Sometimes I wonder why I even hang with her. I mean I can't say because of Carly since I rarely spend time alone with her. God why does this have to be so complicated. And to top it all I have Nate here! And if I know Sam she'll try to find out who Nate is. I rather not drag her into this mess.

"Hey I'm back. Let's get going. I was thinking I could crash at your house." Nate said as he started up the engine.

"Hey. What did you find… Wait, what at my house?"

"Yeah it's not a problem is it?" Nate asked.

:Uhh I guess not. But why?" I asked.

"Because the I'm afraid of the hotels here." He stated

"Afraid of hotels, really?" I asked sarcastically.

"You don't ask stupid questions then I won't give you stupid answers."

"Point taken."

"So what's for dinner."

"Spaghetti tacos." _Oh shit._

"Spaghetti tacos? You sure you don't smoke weed. Sounds like you do."

"What no! My neighbor makes them." _Oh what the fuck am I doing?_

"Neighbor huh? Wait that brunette girl right? Oh maybe I might get the chance to meet that blonde girlfriend of yours."

"What no wait! Aren't you worried about them finding out?"

"Worry? I impersonate government officials on a regular basis. Now where do you live?" he asked.


	5. Chapter V

AN: So I'll be updating at least twice a week. Anyways I do appreciate the prompts and suggestions for this. Anyways part two of Awkward Conversations. Oh and the badass parts will come just be patient.

Chapter V: Awkward Conversations II

Carly's POV:

"It's like 7 o'clock and Freddie and his friend haven't shown up yet." I huffed out.

"Yeah stranger, the nerd is usually good with time." Sam said while laying down on the couch. "Hey Carly you think I can use your shower?"

"Ah sure Sam, but why shower now?" I asked.

"No reason. Can't a girl just take a bath whenever she wants too?" Sam shout back at me. "Okay there no need to get snappy." I replied. As Sam made her way upstairs I plopped my behind on my couch. _I guess we'll wait for 30 more minutes._ "Carly! It happened again!" _Well there goes waiting. _"Okay Spencer I'll be right there!" I said.

/

Freddie's POV:

We just made our way into the Bushwell lobby.

"Okay just to make clear, you don't talk about nothing supernatural okay?" I said.

"Freddie even if I did tell them do you think they would believe me that you and I hunted shapeshifters and goblins?" Nate replied. "Don't worry about it. Besides I know how to have a good time with normal people."

"But let me make myself clear when I say this, I don't want a wing man." I pleaded.

"Oh come on. I almost got you a homerun!"

"I didn't want to get homerun!"

"That's beside the point. But okay I won't do anything unnecessary."

/

Carly's POV:

RING….. RING…. RING… "Carly! Someone's at the door!" Spencer said.

"Okay Spencer I'll get it." I made my way towards my door. _I swear you'd think my brother's a wizard with all this fire._

"Oh hey Freddie and whoa..." And there stands Freddie's friend. _Well it was worth the wait at least._

"So can we come in?" Freddie asked.

"Ah yeah sure!" _He looks so dreamy._ "Hi. My name's Carly Shay." I said.

"Hey Carly, my name's Nathan Reynolds. Nice to meet you." I said while smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied quickly.

"What's up with the fancy threads?" I asked. Looking at the suit Nathan's wearing.

"We just came from a business meeting." Freddiee said.

"Oh cool. Well since you're here we can finally have dinner. SAM! Freddie's here!"

/

Sam's POV:

"Sam! Freddie's here!" I heard Carly yell. "Okay hold you horses I'm coming down now." I replied. I made my way down the staircase.

"Hey Sam." Said Freddie. "Hey Freddifer, and whoa not what I was expecting. Sup." I said while looking at the two. _What's with the suits? Whatever don't need to know. _I made my way towards the table. I see Carly walking towards me.

"Oh my god, Sam. Nate is such a hotty!" said Carly. "Ehh yeah but something is wrong with him if he's Freddie's friend." I said. I can see the look of sadness flash over Freddie's eyes before he straightens up.

"Wow Samantha. Really?" said Freddie. I just give him a pointed look.

"So this is Sam right. Hey my name's Nathan Reynolds." Nate says. I give him another quick look over. _Hmm not bad._

"Yeah that's my name don't wear it out." I replied.

"Hey kids and one extremely cool looking guy, the foods all ready." Shouts Spencer.

/

"So how do you know Freddie here?" Carly ask. "Well we met last year summer. First met up at a Galaxy Wars convention right Freddie?" said Nate.

I made my way towards the kitchen to get some more tacos when I noticed something stranger about Nate. It looked like he had something hidden beneath his pants. _What is that?_ I grabbed some more tacos before I slowly made my way towards Nate. And that's when I could see a sliver of black steel shown beneath his suit in his back. By the time I got back to my seat I started getting worried about Freddie's friend. It just didn't make sense. And the wrose part of it is that Freddie seems to be totally calm. Something's going on…


	6. Chapter VI End of Arc I

AN: (Second revision) Hey so I see my followers grown a bit so I'll be upping the ante with my story. No more lazy writing time to get to the writing table! Anyways like I said in chapter one I am horrible with names. It really jars me to look at my title, so anyone has a better suggestion? Thanks for the view and please review. Gives me some happiness while I write this. Oh p.s think Nate like a Final Fantasy 13 VS Noctis with a haircut like Dean.

Chapter VI: Awkward Conversations III

Spencer's: POV

Oh it's a beautiful night! I mean come on my day was pretty horrible. But thanks to Nate my day just got awesome! The stories this guy can make! Oh quiet! He's about to tell another one!

"Guys want to hear another story? I got time to kill!" said Nate.

"How do come up with stories like that?" asked Carly.

"It's like you actually experienced all of that." Said Sam.

"Ehh that's my job, writer by profession." Nate replied.

"You a writer? Why would a writer like you be friends with Fredward here?" Sam shot back.

"Oh hush Sam! So your writer? What do you write about?" Carly eagerly asked.

"Oh I like to write about the supernatural." Nate said.

"Still didn't answer my question." Sam stated with cold eyes towards Nate. The way Sam is acting now kind of worries me. I mean I expected my sister to go gaga and sure enough there it is. She doing that thing with her hair again. I mean oh wait Nate about to speak.

"Well I wanted to try my hands on a sci-fi supernatural story. The thing is that I didn't find that inspiration, until I met Fred here." Said Nate.

"Ohh another story!" I shouted. I hope it another story.

"Okay, might as well give it a twirl." Said Nate while reclining in his seat. " It was a dreaded Monday when the sunlight hit my eyes. I didn't want to wake up but I knew I had to get up that day. As I got ready I noticed a text message on the phone from one of my cousins. He left me a message stating one thing. (Lawrence, Kansas) I pondered for a moment then I realized that I had to leave for Lawrence. So I headed out into the streets where my travels took me to a small diner called Jayne's Diner. There I met an old man by the name of Jayne."

"Wait, a man named Jayne owns a diner?" Sam said.

"Hush he's telling a story!" I shouted back.

"Well it's too long." Sam snipered back. Why is she being so, please don't be offended of what I am about to say, but she's being a bitch.

"And to make a long story short, we met at that diner and started talking and now my main character is based off Fred here." Said Nate pretty quickly.

"Wow, you deliver that story in such an elegant way." Carly said.

"Well I had a punch line at the end but its okay; I think it's time for me to go." Nate stated with a smile. He started heading towards the door.

"Ah come on you were just about to get to the good part." I said.

"Well it involved a lot of running and sweat." Freddie said while giving Nate a death glare. Whoa okay maybe it's just Sam & Freddie being well themselves. You'd think they stop and smell the roses already. Ah oh well sweet blissful youth.

"It was nice meeting you all. And Freddie don't worry just get everything setup yeah. I've brought you that kit that you wanted. Have fun with it." Nate said giving a final wave off.

"Wow awkward…." Said Carly..

"Well I guess that's that. I'm off to sleep guys. My back still hurts from all that duct stuff." I announced. I then made my way to my room. Now go away it's a secret what I do in my room.

/

Freddie's POV

This day was getting worse. First Nate shows up then six dead bodies that were hunters, then a really awkward dinner with Nate. My god he's practically giving everything away! I bet he did this to spite me, but I guess it worked. No one really is freaking out about him. Well I guess Sam seemed a bit upset with me and especially Nate. Ugh great, she's giving me that 'I want to talk to you Benson' face. Okay how do I go at this? Oh boy no time.

"Ow! Sam what are you doing?" I shouted as she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door.

"Just shut up and follow me." She stated letting go of my arm. "Freddie just… come on." She said with a look of concern.

"Okay Sam whatever you want." We started heading down the elevator.

"Okay guys have fun!" shouted Carly peeking her head out of the door way.

"By the way Freddie! You should bring over Nathan again!" Carly shouted.

Then we promptly made our way down by the elevator. Sam pressed the button to the top floor.

/

Carly's POV

"Oh come on really Freddie?" I huffed out. I guess I should do some homework.

/

Sam's POV

"Why are we going to the top floor?" Freddie asked.

"Just shut up okay." I pleaded.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Freddie asked jokingly.

"Just cut the bullshit Freddie. I've seen you train before." I stated with a calm look.

Yeah it started way back like one year ago after he got back from that trip to Nerd camp or something like that. He started to look way more built, but I thought it was just puberty. Then the next month I see Freddie without a shirt on during that one iCarly scene. I mean come on the boy had some pecs on him. Three months ago when I followed him towards his old room down in Bushwell, I saw Freddie punching this wooden plank. I will say that it was quite the sight to see.

After a long silence we finally reached the top floor. I walked my way towards the stairs to the roof. I see Freddie follow me with his hands in his pocket. He looks up towards my face I see him smile at me. As I made my way towards the door I see that it's locked. I take out one of my hairpins and start pick locking it.

"25 seconds. New record." He said. "Flattery will get you nowhere." I responded.

We finally made our way to the roof. I walked towards the edge of the roof. As I stood there I looked over the city of Seattle. I could feel the cool breeze across my face. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, what's wrong? We don't come up here unless it's something important." Said Freddie.

"Yeah I know. Freddie, do you know what you're getting yourself into?" I questioned.

"What do you mean? Nate?" _Exactly Nate._

"Yes, I mean he seems all fine and dandy but something's jank about him."

"Don't worry he's just a good friend of mine."

"A friend? A friend that carries a gun on him!"

"Just stop Sam."

"Stop what! Stop you from finding out the truth!"

"Sam, I just need you to listen to me." Freddie stated.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days."

"A few days? Freddie what's going on?"

He pressed his forehead against mine. As I looked deep into his eyes I could see all the emotions running through his face.

"Sam, don't worry. I'll be okay, just no poking around okay." After he said that I backed away from him.

"Freddie! No! And since when I started listening to you!" I shouted.

"Sam I'll be back. I promise you that." He reached out for my hand.

"Freddie.. I just… " I grabbed his hand.

"I promise you Sam. I promise."

We stood out looking over the city hands held together. I put myself in front of him as he draped his arms over my shoulders.

"I have to get ready now. I'm leaving tomorrow."

I didn't say anything. He let go of my hands and started to walk back towards the door.

"Freddie!"

"Yeah Sam?"

I walked up to him. My heart beating even faster.

"Well lean."

I put my arms around his neck and then we finally kissed. Freddie pulls me even close so that there was no space in between us. I feel his emotions running through my body like a hot cascade flowing through. I could feel both our hearts beating faster each passing moment. I open my mouth letting him sneak his tongue in. He starts to rub my back with small circles while I gently rub his neck. And then as soon as it started, it ended all too quickly. Freddie starts to open the door. He's about to leave.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"I hate you." He said while closing the door. As I hear the steps going farther I sat on the ground.

_I love you too… _

End of Arc I: The beginning.

Coming soon Arc II: Encounter

/

AN: Don't need to read really but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I figured longer chapters would be better than small installments. Anyways we heading off to the action part soon enough. I really do want more reviews though. More reviews basically equates to more viewers. Anyways thanks for all your support and especially all these follows. Oh and seriously I want a better title this Monster in Seattle title ain't workingfor me. So just leave a suggestion. Anyways farewell till next update.


End file.
